


The Difference

by CaliTacui



Category: Girl Meets World, riarkle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTacui/pseuds/CaliTacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've held it back because they made a promise that the love for the woman would stay equal at all points. But somewhere along the lines, the scale tipped, and then the world tipped off it's axis ever so slightly. (Riley+Farkle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ^-^ it's a chapter story.  
> Chapter books are my slight weak spots, which is why I normally write a book of Oneshots. So.. Do I take the risk without getting writers block? Who knows.

Riley sat on her couch as she wrote in her diary with a black pen that glided softly on the lined paper, each word written with hope and wishes behind it. It was an average hobby Riley did occasionally, even though she wasn't so open about telling people about her writing. Everything was quiet, and the girl was perfectly content. In her mind, it was loud and colorful. When she felt things, she felt them deeply and always put her heart before her thoughts. And when there was a Riley, there was Maya. They were both incomplete without each other. Or else Riley would either be too good, or Maya would be too bad. Their friendship balanced things out. And then there were feelings. Feelings were always confusing for them, especially when Lucas was constantly in the center. Only, there wasn't just a triangle. In the point of view of everyone, it was just Lucas, Riley and Maya. Because apparently no one else could have secret feelings. But one did. And one didn't tell the other about them. They've held it back because they made a promise that the love for the woman would stay equal at all points. But somewhere along the lines, the scale tipped, and then the world tipped off it's axis ever so slightly. No one ever knew when or why it happened. In the eyes of approaching feelings, there's quiet and peaceful life.  
Disturbing the silence, there was a small knock on the window. Smiling, she waved at whoever it was to come in. Farkle stepped into her room from the window and greeted her. "Hi." He had his hands were in a clasp behind his back.  
Riley set down her diary and drew her attention to the boy in front of her. "Hi."  
Between their conversational words, were shy faces and the connection itself when they glanced at each other, eye to eye, heart to heart.  
"Tired, are we? It's about," Riley reached down and checked her watch. "Quarter to 2 in the morning."  
His tried eyes looked into hers. "Can't really sleep. But at the same time, I couldn't be more exhausted. Work has been kicking my ass."  
A corner of her mouth rose. "It's money."  
"Yeah yeah. My coworkers are assholes." She chuckled at his honest remarks. "No really, like they're out to tear me to pieces."  
"Oh don't be so dramatic. At least you're earning money." She replied, leaning her head back on her headrest. "You could avoid being torn to pieces and plus, you're bigger than they are."  
"You know boys can't hurt girls. Cause they'll only get emotional and we're born to respect them."  
Riley quirked in challenge. "Really? You think no girl could possibly beat you if you actually let her fight you."  
"Well I'm pretty sure a highly trained, you know, a strong-willed girl could. But I don't think you could."  
"I'm strong willed!" She spoke in a very determined tone, placing her hands on her hips. His brows rose as he saw how impressed she was with herself. Riley jumped off her bed. "Rawr."  
"Rawr?" Farkle laughed, but not too loud so her parents could here. "Wow. I'm really scared now. Try to knock me over."  
She narrowed her eyes with more determination and used all her force in her hands to push him over, but he stood perfectly still, standing his ground with slight pressure. Riley struggled, and only managed to push him two inches back. "HAH!"  
"You're a monster." He teased, smirking all shitfaced. Riley rolled her eyes at his cockiness.  
"Just because I don't have muscle in my arms does not mean I don't have any in my knees." She smiled with innocence as he took a step back.  
"Yeah.. Not doubting that." He trailed off. She lazily sat back on her bed and crossed her hands over her stomach, discerning his average little smile made her heart warm. He'd been her friend for so long, there was no part of her that felt perturbed. "So. How do you feel about this whole triangle situation?"  
"You know how I feel about it."  
"Have you looked into Maya's feelings?" She pressed, picking at her nails. "Do you think she really likes him? After being me?"  
Farkle sighed at the girls distressed and long term issue, and was at a loss of words. Sure, the answer was right at his lips, but it wouldn't change anything. It would keep going along. "Farkle?"  
"Look, I have an answer, Riley. But you wouldn't want to hear it if it's not the answer you want." Okay. Now a little part of her felt perturbed. He seemed to be getting fed up as she watched him utter the words out. "So would you want to hear something you don't want to hear?"  
Riley frowned. "Yeah I would. You're my friend Farkle. I wouldn't want you to lie to me."  
He nodded at this, and carried on. "I don't think Maya was exactly you. Yeah she lost herself just a little, but just because she hadn't been doing the things she used to, the bad things, doesn't mean that all of a sudden she's you. Maya is still trying to find out who she is. We are all trying to find out who we are."  
Riley kept a straight face, but didn't show any signs of happiness or annoyance. "And what about her feelings for Lucas?"  
"Unknown. In the end, I can read Lucas, you can read Maya. Genders understand one another better than the opposing."  
Riley leaned back again, feeling distressed, which eventually showed on her expression. "I hate this. I just want it to be over." Wait a minute. Riley paused, and shot her glance immediately back to Farkle. "Wait. What? You can read Lucas?"  
"Wasn't until we all sat at the Bay window together that I found out who he picked."  
Her eyes widened. "Did he tell you before we came through the window?" Farkle shook his head.  
"No. But when you guys talked, I think Zay and I felt something. We talked about it after. It was something Maya said."  
"Farkle, stop being broad. Just tell me."  
He shook his head, which Riley thought was quite stubborn. "Why? I thought you were going to help me."  
"I do. But this isn't my triangle." But it's your square. The thought drifted over his mind. He shook the thought away like an annoying bee.  
"Then why say something if you're not gonna finish it?" She shot back, a fierce look in her eyes.  
"I just want you to think about what happened, that's all."  
"My god. You're really being stubborn, Farkle." Her brows knitted into a V shape. Farkle glimpsed back at her with slight defeat in his eyes.  
"It was when she said that he chose you. Did you look at his face?"  
Riley's face grew hot. "No." He bit his bottom lip, and avoided going further, respecting her feelings and sensitivity levels. "Why?"  
"He didn't look too happy."  
Riley folded her arms. "What are you saying?" She didn't want her temper to rise, because it didn't feel so Riley of her, but the constant times she reassured herself that him liking her had began to stick in her brain. How could she do this to herself?  
"I don't know. I could be wrong. But it looked like he wanted to say more about it." He continued looking into her angered eyes. "How does liking him feel lately?"  
"Hard. It makes me frustrated now."  
His expression turned sympathetic as he took a breath. "Do you think liking someone is supposed to feel that way?"  
"It didn't always feel that way. When we went to Texas, is when things started to change."  
"When you found out Maya had feelings for him."  
"God. I can't believe I'm actually angry at my best friend. I don't want this to tear us apart. She taught me to fight what I believe in. But fighting her?" Tears threatened to fill her eyes. "It's not something she would teach me." Riley covered her cheeks with her hands as despair flooded her hope-filled heart. Farkle walked slowly over to her and sat down next to her as tears finally fought her liking. They spilled over her cheeks as he wrapped an arm around his close friend. Riley leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're a good friend to have, Farkle. I love you."  
Farkle felt his heart jump as he calmly closed his eyes. "I love you too."  
•  
But not in the way she'd anticipate.  
And that was the moment that the Earth, 6.5 billion years old, spinning on perfect and consistent speed, had tipped off it's axis, throwing 15 year old Farkle off balance. He opened his eyes. Shit.


End file.
